Test of Trust
by annependragon
Summary: First TF fic. Post 2007 movie. Prime finds a new friend. Join Prime was he hauls some cargo for a new aquintance and finds some enemies and allies along the way. formerly titles Long Haul
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does. Nor the rights to the 2007 movie of them. The fic is post 2007 movie. And will probably at some point cross with G I Joe from the 80s version of series by Sunbow and Hasbro and of course Marvel can't forget them. But it might not depends on all of you readers. Flames are welcome. Prime and I are planning a Weiner roast so will need it well probably. . Oh and any boo boos in spelling I swear I tried. _

_So on with the show_

Aryanna walked the length of her rig tapping her trailer tires and tie down straps that were to secure the over-sized load that she had been contracted to haul for the government. As she approached her cab-over Kenworth the diesel engine didn't have its normal purr to it. Grabbing the hand bar, Ary opens the door, then shut the truck off to do yet another engine check. Running her fingers lovingly over the chrome around the headlight she remember the first time she had seen this truck.

Flashback

As Aryanna played out in the yard at her home she saw a gleaming red and white Kenworth tractor pull up to the curb and shut off in front of her driveway. As the drivers door opens, seeing her Father get out of the truck she quickly leaves her toys laying in the yard and runs to her Father launching herself into his arms.

Grabbing the handle to pull the cab forward to expose the engine of the Kenworth, Aryanna didn't notice the blue and red flame Peterbilt pull into the lot.

Shutting down his engine. Optimus surveyed the truck stop outside the Army base. Sam was just waking up from their overnight trek cross-country. " Sam, what do you know about older trucks such as that red cabover across the lot?"

Yawning, " Not much Optimus. Man looks like that driver really loves his truck I've never seen a more thorough pre- trip. Not that I've seen many mind you but."

" The driver is a female Sam. Not a guy. It seems as though she is having trouble with the truck. She was shutting the engine off as we entered. "

" Man that isn't good. Optimus I am going to use the "little male humans room" and get some grub. Be right back"

Grabbing a rag and stuffing into her back jean pocket, Aryanna climbed into the engine compartment to get a better idea with what could be wrong with her old girl. After checking the oil and all the fluids, Aryanna was a stomped as she had been before she had left her beloved truck with the head mechanic at Faireborn Trucking. Fuming that she needed to get the old girl unhooked and a new tractor to take her place did not sit with with Aryanna. After sitting the cab back onto chassis and placing the locks back in place. Aryanna took out her cell phone and made the call that would shake her entire trucking company. After the third ring the switchboard finally picked up " Faireborn Trucking. How may I direct your call?"

"Elle its Aryanna. Could you get me Mitch like now. Have a big problem here with the Elite ."

" OH Hun be right back I'll drag him in here personally."

"Thank Elle."

Strumming her fingers waiting for her mechanic was also torture for Aryanna, she had this weird feeling of being watched. But there was only one other truck in the lot and she knew she had seen someone exit the truck and head into the truckstop.

" Mitch here"

" You and whatever offwired mechanic you had to the overhaul on Elite better make sure your wills are filled out cause where I'm going to put you they won't find you for thousands of years if your lucky of course. "

Sighing ," What happened Aryanna she had a complete overhaul from the Detroit to the Road Ranger." Flipping thru the paperwork, " All the fluids were replace as well according to what I'm reading here."

Resting her head against the cool metal side of the truck, " Well I know that all the fluids were changed. I checked that in my pre trip. But apparently that little mangy critter you call an ace mechanic, didn't do something right. There are NO fluids on the sticks at all. " Walking towards they tarped flatbed, " And she is one of the few trucks that **was **maneuverable enough to do this job. Figure it this way Mitch if you can't get on the Peterbilt 379 down here in about three hours tops. We'll have to just shut the whole operation down and I go back to driving either for someone else . Mitch you know that this military contract was they only thing that could keep this company going and as of right now, we've blown it. "

Prime is listening intently to the call from the human Aryanna to Mitch at her shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does

_Sadly I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does. Nor the rights to the 2007 movie of them. The fic is post 2007 movie. And will probably at some point cross with G I Joe from the 80s version of series by Sunbow and Hasbro and of course Marvel can't forget them. But it might not depends on all of you readers. Flames are welcome. Prime and I are planning a Weiner roast so will need it well probably. . Oh and any boo boos in spelling I swear I tried. _

_**Autobot transmission are in italics. **_

And now on with the show

Chapter Two

Sam stood by the truck stop front windows, watching both Prime and the woman at the old Kenworth, he knew that if Optimus could figure out a way to help her, he would in a pump beat. That's just how the Autobots were, especially their leader. Sam decided it might be best to just take a seat in the little diner area and watch for Optimus for a signal , just in case.

Aryanna, stepped back from her beloved truck, running her hand lovingly over the paint job, sighing she turns heading the truck stop. As she nears the diners side-door, Aryanna looks up in time to see a bunch of bulk jockeys pull into the truck stop and park haphazardly everywhere. As she enters the diner she's truly amazed at how fast those drivers got their rears inside to eat especially considering how they parked.

Sam was glad that he had grabbed a small booth near the kitchen thanks to the text message he had gotten from Optimus that is. Sam knew that Prime had something up his metal sleeve and he had a few clues at least to start with at least. Prime was hoping that they young woman with the disabled truck would sit with Sam so they could find out more about her and where the cargo was going. Optimus filled poor Sam's cellphone with so many question to ask her luckily it had run our of memory from all of them. .

Aryanna walked through the diner attempting not to be jostled too badly by the bulk monkeys that were everywhere in the diner. She walked towards a small booth that only seemed to a young nervous teenage boy sitting at it.

Aryanna stopped at the booth, nervously asks the teenager, " Is this seat taken?"

Sam grin, trying not to stutter, " No, no no one else is sitting here."

" Thanks, by the way my name is Aryanna Fairborn."

" Sam Witwicky"

" Was Archibald Witwicky related to you by chance?" Sam's mouth hung opened at the comment." Sorry guess its a bit too soon for questions like that. Just forget I even mentioned it. I was a history major in college and he was one of the last explorer that my professor really had a passion for teaching about."

Sam's eyebrows went up, "Really that's cool."

The waitress picked that moment to show up and see if they wanted anything, " Anything for you two?"

"I'll have a really large cup of hot cocoa and bacon cheeseburger would really hit the spot about now. Sam did you want anything my treat."

That got Sam's attention he didn't have to pay for food, " I'll have a large Pepsi and a bacon cheeseburger with a large order of fries." The waitress finished writing the order up and disappeared.

Prime cruised the world wide web trying to find out any information about this Aryanna Fairborn. He found very little just one thing a page on her trucking company and bit of family history that its still run as a family business.

"_Prime to Ironhide to you copy old friend"_

_" 'Hide here what's up Optimus"_

_"When Sam and I stopped this evening, we've met an interesting individual I was wondering if you could ask Lennox to find out what she is to be hauling that is top secret and what its destination is. "_

_"Should not be a problem. I will ask Lennox when he is done playing with Annabelle."_

Minutes tick by for Optimus far slower than he would have wished.

Back in the diner, Sam was finishing his fries when he decided to ask Aryanna a question. " So what's the cargo you were to be hauling before your truck gave up the ghost?"

Aryanna looked up from her plate, " I'm sorry Sam, but I'm sworn by loath that I can't tell nor do I know what is under the tarp. My orders and BOL are just to deliver it to its destination."

Sam looked perplexed, " BOL what's that? " Sam hoped Optimus was listening to see if he could glean any information out of the conservation."

" Bill of Lading. And normally it would say what exactly the truck was hauling but it doesn't. Normally on government jobs you just a purchase order number and special permits to haul it. Which that is what this load is being hauled under."

" Cool."

" I really wish Mitch would get here with my replacement truck. "

" Well if he doesn't I'm sure my cousin would be more than willing to let you borrow his truck. "

" Your cousin, but I didn't see anyone with you. "

" He took my Camaro to the mall to grab something for his girlfriend its her birthday next week."

Prime was really glad he was listening to Sam's conversation with Aryanna.

_Prime to Bumblebee to you copy_

_Bumblebee here what ya need big guy _

_I need you to show up at the truck stop where Sam and I are at the moment. And please use your holoform as a driver but make it look like mind if you wouldn't mind._

_Not a problem boss be there in ten. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer listed on chapter one

_Disclaimer listed on chapter one. _

_Autobot transmission in Italic_

**Chapter 3**

Lennox finally came out of his house to talk to Ironhide who had been trying to get him to attention for some time now. He smirked looking that the upset topkick. And knew he would hear about watching Annabelle going to sleep after playing for some time to come. "So Hide what did you need?"

"Optimus had an inguiry of you ?"

" What did Optimus need ?"

" He wanted to know if you could use your contact with the government and Keller to get him some more information on a individual by the name of Aryanna Fairborn."

Lennox visibly paled. Stuttering , " I'll see what I can find Hide but I can't promise anything."

" That is appreciated Captain Lennox."

With that Lennox walked faster than normal back into his house and straight for his comphone and his secured connection computer.

_Ironhide to Prime Lennox as gone to check on that subject that you inquired about._

_Acknowledged Prime out. _

Meanwhile a yellow camaro pulls into the truck stop and pull up to the flamed Peterbilt.

Sam's cell phone sounds off for a received text message.

Bumblebee has arrived.

Aryanna's cell then goes off , " Fairborn here." Pause "Mick when I get back to the shop you had better NOT be there or I will carry out that threat from earlier." Pause " Fine then is really good for you that someone else was knightly and offered me the use of their truck for the rest of the run." Pause " Well if the Elite is still here when I come back past I'm going to see how deep in the desert I can bury your corpse you understand and remember I do have connection."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry took so long to update

_**Sorry took so long to update. Prime is just fascinated by springtime here in PA. And he wanted to join the convoy to DC to protest Diesel prices. Not sure if he went or not. He won't tell.**_

_Autobot transmission in Italic_

_**So, on to Chapter 4.**_

"Well Sam I guess we should go out and meet your cousin. Looks like he just came back with your car."

Blushing and trying not to stutter and really mess this whole thing up, " Yeah he is lets go."

Walking out of the diner, they headed for the yellow Camero and the flamed Peterbilt. Bee hologram was a match for Prime's own. _Bumblebee we'll switch the holograms when mine has to get into the cab. _

_Acknowledged Optimus. _

As Aryanna approaches the Peterbilt she really starts looking at it taking stock of wheelbase, tires, the lack of grease on the 5th wheel plate and the chains on the headache rack.

Sam walks up to the hologram that looks like Prime's own. "Well Opt you get what you need?"

"Its been ordered should be in next week, but thank you for asking Sam." Optimus hoped he had the lingo right. Jazz was more the expert in this field and it was moments like this he truly missed his friend.

" You need me to pick it up for you if you're not back in time."

" That won't be necessary Sam but thank you." The hologram looked at Aryanna , " Name is Optimus nice to meet you."

"Aryanna, its nice to meet you as well. Nice truck you have here looks fully restored. I take it this is the new maiden haul since you don't have any grease on the plate. "

Prime cursed himself for not looking more at other trucks similar to his own form and missing that detail. Thankfully Bumblebee was showing almost the exact emotion Prime was feeling and was blushing. The hologram starting rubbing the back of his neck. " Guess it's a bit obvious huh? "

Aryanna giggled, "Actually probably not to most "normal girls" but I'm a military brat and dad was a diesel mechanic so I've been dealing with big rigs since I could pick up a ratchet carry it around. I was in the motor pool more than I was out on the playground. And even after he retired I help Dad in the shop til he died the other year in a convoy that was attacked. But enough about me. Lets see if you truck is up to the task shall we?"

The Hologram and Sam had the exact same look of shock on their faces, Prime needed to remember that look and say something to Bumblebee and Sam after helping Aryanna.

Aryanna walked around the Prime looking at the tires, then she crawled under him on her back to look at the rear end and the transmission. " Cool, a thirteen speed road ranger with an Allison rear end and load locker. Very impressive. " She continues to walk around Prime they she unclasped the straps on the hood to look at the engine. " This has got to be the cleanest engine I've seen yet. Says a lot about the owner. And at least you are not one of those owners that sacrifices good tires for more cargo super singles are the worst thing for a haul like this. Well Optimus if you're ready you can move your truck over to the Elite I'll take her out of gear and we'll raise the trailer with your airline and take her out from underneath it and hook up and get headed for out destination. I really appreciated this I really do. "

After some tight maneuvering and cussing on Aryanna part in regards to the Elite and at first not being able to get it in gear or get the air line off. Prime was finally hook up to the flatbed trailer with the tarped cargo and with placards on his door. He wasn't overly happy about the magnetic things but Aryanna made a good point that way they wouldn't stop them since the number were military in nature.

Sam stood near Bumblebee as Bee holo went to step on the running board to Prime's tank. Here was the moment of truth Sam just hope that he could keep Aryanna talking long enough for Prime's holo and Bee not to be noticed that they had switched. Aryanna came over to where Sam was standing. " Really nice meeting you Sam. See ya on the flip side."

" Nice to meet you too." He said the next part a bit louder, " See ya Optimus have a good road trip."

In a blink the holos were changed and no one was the wiser, or at least they thought, " Farewell, Sam say goodbye to your folks and Bee for me. And tell the others I'll be in touch. "

" I will see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

ROLL OUT

ROLL OUT

Next Chapter sorry its been soooooo long. Prime had to go and start filming for Transformers 2 so was kinda without a ride for a bit. Well See chapter one for disclaimer. Wish I did own the right. But at least I can play with them a bit. Hehe _phone conversation in __**bold**__** italics**__ . _Threw in another Hasbro toy_. Autobot transmission in Italic_

_Chapter 5 _

Several hours later, Prime was getting a bit bored not having much to do but watch for nothing and listen to the MP3 player that Aryanna had brought along for music. He glanced over at her from his holoform.

Arianna was tapping her fingers on his steering wheel in time with the music when a beeping sound went off. She looked over at Prime. " Drats I almost missed my first "official " check in." She grabs a phone out of her shoulder pocket and starts to dial while thinking that she was keeping his steering wheel steady on the long stretch of open road. She puts in a Bluetooth headset. " Can I please have truck parts please for a Peterbilt."

((Where the call was actually picked up you get to guess here ))

" _**Truck parts how may I direct your call"**_

" _**Peterbilt 379 I need a op warrant please/"**_

" _**Flint pick up its Aryanna" says Breaker popping his gum. **_

"_**Flint here how you doing there little cousin?"**_

" _**Not bad you have my parts ready when I get there?"**_

" _**Will be ready and waiting how's it really going?"**_

"_**Can't complain , much anyway want to kill my mechanic you have a really good place I can bury a body and I'll finish this run for nothing and pay the guy that I'm using his truck out of my own money/"**_

" _**You mean you're not in your truck"**_

" _**Nope might need to bury that too not sure yet jury is still out. "**_

"_**Call when you get to your next checkpoint unless you get into trouble."**_

_**Groaning was all that was heard on the other end of the line. **_

" _**Don't worry Flint I'm a big girl and know how to use a whole lot of weapons if it comes down to it. And I can outdrive must everyone you know. "**_

" _**That's what worries me, Flint out."**_

The phone beeps that the call is over, Aryanna buries it back in her pocket and checks the mirrors and groans. Flashing police lights are coming on fast. Arianna glances quickly at the instrument cluster and finds the trolley valve. " Tighten your belt, looks like I've got a rogue here. Wonder if his insurance is paid up?"

Prime glances in the mirror to make it look good and groans as well ….. Barricade is following them. But Prime can't transform and fight him he will have to just let Arianna handle it and just try and keep them all intact if anything.

The police car guns the engine intent on driving the Autobot leader off the road. But….

Aryanna is watching her mirror as her right hand goes for the trolley valve. She give the Peterbilt for power and throws the trolley valve effectively locking up the trailer brakes as she jerks the wheel slightly to take the trailer into the empty oncoming lane. Smoke is rolling off the tires of the trailer making a quite effective smoke screen.

Barricade slams on the brakes not being able to see at the moment decides to wait and see where they go and then follow at a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All previous disclaimer still apply. I don't own them, they just visit me once and a while.

On with the show……

As Aryanna and Prime went down the road getting further away with every mile from where Barricade and tried to stop them. Thousands of possibilities ran thru Prime central processor. But still not getting any more idea to why it happened nor being able to establish contact with his fellow Autobots. Apparently they had driven into one of the States famous dead zones. Prime was getting more and more concerned as the time went by. Aryanna had not spoken to him in quite some time, she was clearly not taking notice to her companions or she was otherwise occupied with listen to her collection of music and the highway was they ate up the miles.

As they crested a small hill, Ayranna's cell phone beeped that it had finally gotten a signal once again. She smiled to herself, as she noticed a semi heading towards them in the opposite lane. She keyed up her compact CB calling the driver. " Breaker 1 9, rogue smoke ahead of you at mile marker 388. Be on the watch."

The other rig jockey called back, " 10 -4 on the rogue smokey. Nothing on your horizon, but open road and wildlife. "

"Copy that . Over and out."

Aryanna looked over at Prime, " You ready to take the wheel for awhile. I need to rest a bit before we have to check in again."

Trying to remember some of the slang that even Jazz would approve of but going too overboard. " Yea that would be fine. Getting a bit tired of being the passenger. I have not hauled anything of this size as of yet. So it would definitely be good to do so with you riding shotgun with me." Hoping he didn't over do it too much.

" I'll pull over at the next barf and puke I see and we can change sides of the truck." Looking down at the gauges she just couldn't believe that they hadn't used up more fuel yet the gauge still read close to full. " I don't know what he did to you fuel system but I would hire you on in a heartbeat to get this kind of fuel mileage. Over 500 miles a barely down a quarter tank."

Trying to come up with a believable solution, not wanting to tell her anything until Secretary Keller could confirm that he could, he quickly scanned the web . "It an European diesel system that I retro fitted to the truck. How is the temperature?'

Glancing down, " running barely to mid gauge. That's really impressive considering what this sled weighs by itself. "

" If I could ask what is they weight?"

" Oh around 130,000 lbs by herself.. Cool there is a rest stop ,"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for such the wait on this update

Sorry for such the wait on this update. Between the grumblings of these two mechs I'm surprised I even go this typed up. All Errors are mine and mine alone, unbetaed. Constructive imput more than welcome.

_Autobot transmission in Italic_

Disclaimer still on chapter one

Well on with the show

Chapter 7 

Barricade had no clue what to do next. And since some of his systems were still off line and needed repaired he berated himself that he needed help even if it was from an Autobot. Even this may months after the destruction of Megatron and the majority of the Decepticon forces. Even didn't know why they hadn't come looking for him. If nothing else just to make sure he didn't go after any of their fleshling companions. He wasn't even sure if the truck that had he had pursued in the desert was even Prime. He didn't think the Autobot commander would stoop as low as to work for the fleshlings on this rock. Groaning and holding his claws to his head he laid back down in the cave he had found after the failed encounter to recharge maybe things would be clearing after that. One thing he knew for sure was that the symbol of his comrades needed to come off. He was tired of fighting. But he wasn't sure he could be an Autobot either. He just needed to recharge on it Primus he hoped he would have an answer then.

Prime was beginning to ponder if that police car had been Barricade. If it was why would he have back off so easily after the simple smoke screen. But Prime was happy that Aryanna had been the one at the controls. He hadn't yet pulled a trailer in his alt form. Even though he knew he may have to soon just to "fit" in a bit better.

_" Prime do you copy?"_

_"Go ahead Ironhide."_

_"Something is not right about that person you asked me to check with Lennox about? He got all quiet and turned on something so that I couldn't hear him talking to Secretary Keller I imagine."_

_" I believe I know a bit about her and that she will not harm us or our allies. Prime out."_

From his holo form he glanced back into his own sleeper. Ayranna was curled up not a care in the world with a slight smile on her face. Prime looked back out onto the road. Watching the endless expanse of highway. Wishing he had at least a clue as to the cargo he was hauling. He had tried to scan it just to see what it could possible by to no avail. All the he could make out was the shape and that was not confirmed either. He knew that Ratchet would be more able to tell but they was no reason to drag his CMO out on a wild snipe hunt. He grinned remembering not long ago when Sam had them all searching for this mysterious animal. And what Ironhide had almost done to the boy when he found out if was just a trick of sorts. Lennox and his team knew what it was all along and had a hard time keeping a straight face during it all.

Ring

Ring

Aryanna groaned grasping out from her cocoon to silence the noisemaker. Searching with just her fingers she finally captured her phone. Groaningly sat partially up still only about a quarter of the way awake. "Fairborn" She quickly sat up and now fully awake. " Yes sir I'm sorry sir. I wasn't aware in the change. " Pause " Yes I can head towards Tranquility. Not a problem sir." Pause again as she got her feet to the cab floor. " Yes sir two days. Yes sir. "

She glanced at Prime then out onto the highway ahead. " Oh you will love this my moron contact with for this haul neglected to tell me that the base I was delivering to was in Tranquility. I'm so sorry about all this. I'll comp you for all the fuel and your time and everything. "

Prime grinned, well at least he was heading towards base now. But what about Barricade? Was he still out there waiting for him to possibly come back on that road. " Its not a problem Aryanna. At least I can now say I've hauled something with my truck. "

" I can't believe how good you are about all this. We'll turn around at the next barf and puke. And then be on our way back. "

Prime was glad that Sam had gone over some of the nicknames for dinning establishment and trucks stops with all of them. Or he would have been tempted to question her on what a barf and puke was.

_"Ratchet to Optimus"_

_"Optimus here"_

" Sir I have two incoming protoforms heading towards our general location. Will you be back in time to welcome them."

_"Negative Ratchet"_

_"Ratchet out"_

Hours later, Aryanna phone rings again but she grabs it " Fairborn" sitting up a bit more in her seat, " Flint you rat bastard I should fry your alt for that stunt. " " Yeah just following orders. Now you couldn't have vouched for me just a bit for would that gone against your rough as nail warrant officer rep there huh." " yea yea you owe me big for this one and the owner of the truck I'm in as well. "

After the smells in the truck stop Prime understood the nickname they were given. He got more and more edgy the closer they came to where Barricade had tried to intercept them. But nothing was seen this time. Just the tire tracks from the last encounter. Prime was beginning to relax and just enjoy the company when they entered the Tranquility city limits.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I really wish the Transformers were mine but their not

Sorry I really wish the Transformers were mine but their not. But at least this story is mine. Well that really goes to a plot bunny I guess for giving me the idea to begin with. Well All disclaimer posted in chapter one

Chapter 8

Ratchet sat at the lookout where Prime had sent the message from all those months ago. Looking up at the star he wondered how Prime was going to react to the new arrivals since his conversation with Optimus he had found out that it was two of their comrades that they had left behind on Cybertron . Shaking his head and clearing the thought out of his processors. He once again looked up at the stars. Bumblebee and Sam were on their way to the lookout was well Ratchet knew. Bumblebee was unofficially dubbed the official greeter by the rest of his fellow Autobots not that any of them told him that. Ironhide was enroute with Captain Lennox. Jazz jumped right back into it all after coming back online some days back and went to escort Secretary Keller to the lookout to await the new arrivals. Prime had helped bring Jazz back on line with the Allspark fragment that he had kept. Having his second back, is how the Autobots had finally gotten Prime to relax a bit and go on the road trip that he was currently on. Ratchet was sure if Prime was going to be back in time or not; not that it really mattered they had a big enough welcome wagon as the human would say as it was. Lennox and Secretary Keller had wanted to be on hand to experience seeing a newly arrival Cybertronian with their own eyes.

Prime rolled down the highway towards Tranquility with almost no cares in the world. Ratchet had been right he did need to experience some of the Earth from a different view than that of a battle harden mech. Being with Aryanna was almost calming. But even she had her moments. He wasn't sure how much more of her one choice in music he could take. Movie soundtracks were fine but he kept repeating several of them and he was hoping for a change soon. He glanced over at her, she had the mp3 in her hand and was clicking down through the songs. Prime knew he was fairly easy to get along with but even this was reaching his breaking point and he wasn't sure how to tell her.

Aryanna couldn't figure out why her mp3 wasn't playing one of her favorite selections going down through the menu she finally found it. She looked over at Optimus. She really wasn't sure how much more of these selection he could take. She had seen this same look from her cousin and some of her male friends at a unit reunion some years back with one of the tipsy wives kept asking for the 'acky break heart' she had never seen a CD quite destroyed in that many ways since. But instead she decide to turn the unit off and talk to him for a bit. She didn't need to call in since they were heading back to the base. But her mind was bringing up all the torture methods that she had at her disposal and what he cousin's girlfriend would think of them. " So how long have you been looking into getting into trucking?"

Prime was stunned he wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. He stuttered a bit. But he didn't have to answer as a police cruiser with lights blaring came into view as they rounded the hillside. Luckily Prime could stop better than the average big rig. He even had to trailer under control. He was able to stop his main form inches from the cruisers side. Aryanna was already going for her seat belt and grabbing the handle, when Prime turned to her and said, " Get out and head for those rocks and hurry."

Aryanna was going to argue but after seeing the look on his face, didn't bother just did as Optimus asked her. She had seen that look far too often being in the military. And being unharmed she didn't argue. Was she made her way behind some boulders she could hear the airlines unhooking from the truck and the metal scrap as the landing gear landing on the pavement. But the next sound she heard was like nothing she had ever heard before. Yes it sounded like gears but louder and more of them. She glanced over the top of the rock and didn't see Optimus but a large robot that looked an awful lot like the truck she had been riding in. She glanced towards the police car hearing the noise yet again.

"Barricade" gruffly Prime said as his battle shield came over his face. Taking a battle stance as to protect the trailer and his human companion.

"Prime, I wish to talk to you." Barricade said while dimming his optics a bit and lowering his helm.

Prime looked again at Barricade no weapons were drawn and after several scans he noticed the Decepticon symbol was removed from his armor and the metal that had been underneath was damage. Prime stood up a bit more out of his stance but still ready if it was a trick. "I'm listening."

" Since that death of Megatron and the disappearance of Starscream, I've had time to rethink my position and the reason behind my joining the Decepticons. The Allspark is gone and we can not return to our own planet. I can't go back to the death and destruction." Energon tears were coming out of his optics. " I was tricked as were many of the Decepticons that pressed into service for Megatron the same time I was. Our mates and sparklings held captive under a sentence of death and dismemberment if we didn't join hung over our heads." As Barricade looked up his features started to change a bit, becoming less menacing and more like the Autobot than a member of the Decepticons. "I regret all that I have done to members of your team Optimus and would ask forgiveness in all that has transpired between us. I regret having to go after Bumblebee when he first became guardian of the Witwicky boy. I have no more ties with the Decepticons especially after the death of the youngling Frenzy. His death is a loss to our race. "

Prime didn't see Aryanne come out from behind the boulder where she had been hiding til her heard her ask a rhetorical question of himself and Barricade. "You two aren't from around here, are you?" And with that she fainted. Like a feather floating down on a breeze Aryanna landed on the sandy roadside; Prime bent down picking her up holding her in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

All previous disclaimer still apply

All previous disclaimer still apply. Thanks to all who have left feedback and have been reading and checking for updated chapters.

Chapter 9

Prime stood there trying to process what Barricade had just told him about some of how Megatron had recruited some of the Neutrals and Bots that they had thought might join the Autobots. But this definitely comfirmed it for him. With a sigh Optimus looked back at Barricade. The bot was still changed in minor ways from his Decepticon persona. A groan came from his hand where Aryanna was recovering. Barricade even towards Prime's hand. "Note to self, Anything is possible get over it." Aryanna looks up seeing the two confused looks on Prime and Barricades faceplates. "Guess I said that out loud, My bad."

"Are you able to stand on your own, Aryanna Fairborn"

"Shouldn't be a problem although if you wanted to keep talking and have me "in" on the conversation I think I might know of a better place to have it."

Barricade tilted his head looking at the this Aryanna Fairborn.

"But if someone would be so kind as maybe recall what mile marker we are closest to I'll be able to get us all there."

Barricade, " A half Earth mile East of Mile marker 305."

" Ok, we need to still keep heading west towards Tranquility but pull off at mile marker 379."

"Acknowledge." And with that Barricade transformed back into his alt form keeping his emergency light off with just his marker lights on. Prime put down Aryanna then transformed back into his own alt form and hooking back up to the flatbed trailer. Aryanna got back into Prime's cab , they were all quiet til their arrival at mile marker 379.

" Mind if I drive for a bit?" Aryanna asked as they sat at the mile marker. Barricade sat behind Prime.

"That would be acceptable since you know where you are going and we do not?"

Aryanna smile putting the truck in gear and pulling further off the road toward a medium sized rock covered hill. She pulled up to a cactus looking at a small owl that sat in a hole in the cactus. The owls eyes widened, it sat up slightly, then Aryanna said, " Oberon access Armada delta Charlie prime omega 9946321854."

The little owl screeched then a computerized voice was heard, " Access Granted, Commander Fairborn have a nice day." And with that the rocks moved exposing two large metal door that they slide slowly opened exposing a well lite tunnel . Aryanna drove Prime down the ramp, she looked back to see if the police car was following he was but seems hesitate and kept his speed to a hair above a turtles pace as if he was waiting for a trap. At the bottom of the ramp was a huge room that spanned a full football field in length and large enough that even Prime had room over his head if he were to stand up. Aryanna got out of Prime's cab and walked a bit away from the two transformers. To give them some room. Prime and Barricade both transform back to their biped forms, although Barricade seems more on guard than Prime.

"Welcome to one of the "forgottens" bases. I'll let you two talk while I check on the base for a bit. Should be back in about 30 minutes. And with that Aryanna headed for a door across from where the flatbed was sitting and left to two Cybertronians alone.

Walking through the base the light came on as she entered each hallway heading for the command center. At the command doors a voice came over the small speaker, " Was that a wise more commander?"

"Knock it off Oberon, they need to talk was it the energy status of the base anyway."

"100 percent capacity, solar panel online and reserve energy going back into the local grid."

"Very good. Oberon. Check on our guest see if they need anything while I check something out in the other bays." With that Aryanna walked out of the commander center and down the hall.

Meanwhile back on the main bay, Optimus stood talking to Barricade. He wasn't sure how much more the other mech could handle. "Barricade, who was the one Megatron was holding captive for you to turn to his army?"

" My sparkmate and her sister and sparkling. After I heard about Iacon I wasn't sure that it was wise to stay. But I never found out for sure if they were online or not; so I stayed. And by then I had that stutter over caffeinate youngling Frenzy to deal with. Frags I didn't know a caffeine high could affect us that badly. "

"If it means anything we are here for you. The other Autobots will understand and perhaps forgive your prior actions. But the humans may take more proof of your change. "

"I understand Prime, thank Primus for the chance."

A beep and click were heard before, "Excuse me Optimus, Aryanna was wondering if there was anything that you or Barricade required?"

" Not at this time. But thank you for the offer."

" My pleasure, Aryanna is checking out some of the other bays and shall rejoin you shortly." Another squeck and clip were heard as Oberon shut down the speaker.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ratchet groaned at the landing sight as the rest of the Autobots noticed that they had two femmes now in their ranks. Especially Ironhide found out they were his twins with Chromia. Ratchet was already planning how to take the mech's guns off line and a safe word to reactive them if need. He really didn't feel like spending his earth days repairing other mechs from Ironhides wrath. Ratchet was sure he would be a very very protective creator when he found out.

Back the forgottens base as Aryanna had called it. She came walking out of one of the many human sized doors that were part of larger door leading of the area where Prime and Barricade were left by Aryanna. "Well Barricade, Right?" He nodded. "Could I have your permission to shorten it a bit for my own sake to Cade if that is ok with you. If not I will continue to use your proper name. "

Barricade was quite taken aback by the fleshlings request, no she wasn't a fleshling she was a human of the planet that you are now on scrapball. His features were still change so they didn't look quite as menacing as well he had gone after the boy Sam to get the glasses. " If you wish to call me Cade instead that would be acceptable."

With a smile, Aryanna bowed her head to Barricade, "Thank you very much Barricade. I highly appreciate it. " She turned to Optimus, " I've been calling you Optimus our entire little road trip is that your name or just one the boy made up for me to call you?"

"My name is Optimus Prime I am leader of the Autobot. I am sorry for misrepresenting myself to you and I ask for your forgiveness and understanding. "

Aryanna smiled at the two robots. " You have it Optimus." Well I'll show you two around a bit." She walked towards on of the larger bay door. And the larger door opened letting them into the next large room. Barricade followed behind Prime. But he could tell that Optimus wanted to keep an eye on him so he was fine with it. "Aryanna stopped the middle of the room and waited for Prime and Barricade. They stopped not far from her. "Through that orange door is the vehicle wash bay with warm water and hot wax. If either of you want to "clean " up be my guest through the black door is several smaller bays well smaller than this big enough for at least three rigs parked side by side most of them some are smaller yet. The red door with the strobe lights on top and to the sides is the maintenance bay that we could fit at least 18 rigs side by side and still fit some in towards the back wall if some of the lifts weren't in the way."

Barricade spoke up first, "Why is everything referred to in rig length?"

"Sorry about that bad habit from running convoys and having to corral in a bunch of rig jockeys. And get all the trucks side by side for the night and stuff like that. And I had a bunch of tricksters that liked to see how many trucks and trailer we could fit throughout the base. It took several days to get them all out of here. Maybe its me but your demeanor and attitude seems to be really changing their Cade. "


	11. Chapter 11

I know I'm in serious slag for leaving you hanging on the femmes here and Ironhides reaction

I know I'm in serious slag for leaving you hanging on the femmes here and Ironhides reaction. Couldn't help it had to get the computer away from a Peterbilt bubble bath. Optimus is having way too much fun in that wash bay. Hope they have enough wax. I have to give a shout out to my two reviewers Cman710 and Elita One without how I probably would have stopped this tale already and junked it. There is a poll for the twins names on my profile so you won't see they for at least a chapter or so.

Noises are going to be shown like this /click/

Chapter 11

Aryanna sat on the side of the flatbed trailer so that she didn't have to crane her neck back as far to look Optimus and Barricade in face when she asked questions about their history and difference in the factions. They had been talking for several hours now and she almost understood all it. Occasionally they would both have to catch themselves from completing something in Cybertronian and then would say it again in English for her sake.

/click/

/screech/

Aryanna jumped down from the flatbed, drawing her gun out of its cargo pocket holster. Both Barricade and Prime had drawn their weapons as well. "Oberon do a full spectrum scan on the flatbed like yesterday."

"Acknowledge at its near midnight not yesterday."

Groaning, " Why do I end up with the AI with an attitude."

"Analyze complete, unknown metal alloy, and a low wave energy signature."

Barricade made his way to the opposite side of the flatbed while Prime took a step closer to Aryanna. "I'll undo the tarp straps and then pull it off the trailer."

"That is too dangerous let one of us pull it off. " Optimus said.

" I shall remove the tarp after Aryanna releases the straps." Barricade says as he steps closer to the back of the trailer taking the corner of the tarp in his claws that are becoming more hand like.

Optimus nodded his agreement. Aryanna undid the final strap and the tarp was quickly drug off by Barricade.

/click, swirl spin click click /

Aryanna could see both set of optics widen at sight on the trailer. When the form sat up; both Optimus and Barricade said in unison, " Chromia?!"

"How do you?…?" again in unison.

"She is Ironhide's sparkmate." No more had that sentence left Prime's mouthplate. Barricade's lower mouthplate dropped and his eyes go wider and almost an orange color.

" She is my sibling, the one I told you about. But if she's here, where are the twins?"

"Twins!?"

Chromia sat up, she saluted Prime quickly and swung around on the flatbed floor to get off the opposite side and hug her brother." Chromia would you knock it off."

" Well, Barricade it has been awhile as the Earthling would say. Since I've seen by big brother. As for the twins I… really don't know. Last I remember was crash landing and I couldn't get out of form til now."

Ok I know I'm really a fragger now after this one. But let me know what you think. Remember I'm just playing with them just like all of you are. Giggles. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay RL bites some times

Sorry for the delay RL bites some times. Pole still opened on my profile for the names of the Ironhide/ Chromia twins.

All prior DISCLAIMER still apply. ENJOY

Chapter 12

Ratchet banged his head on the doorframe trying to get away from the newest twins, latest escapade. He at least did have a memory to cherish for some time Ironhide fainting as the humans said from shock. That had been priceless. Especially when the twins, spark signatures there was no denying that they were his. Ratchet would have to talk to Sam about getting a copy of the reunion so he could show Prime when he returned. That would cheer Prime up. Ratchet had gleaned some information from the twins that Elita One, Prime's bonded sparkmate maybe be one with the matrix and was no longer functioning. Ratchet sighed as he started back to his make shift "repair bay" . Ratchet was hoping to hear from Optimus soon to tell him the news of the new arrivals. He just wasn't sure if he should let Optimus know about Elita.

Optimus sat off to the side as the siblings talked about and argued. He knew that Arianna was on back from her latest patrol around the base. All Optimus could think of as that she would definitely be a good ally and friend to him and his Autobots. Ratchet was the only one that Optimus could truly talk to about most things anymore. Ironhide was off with Will Lennox trying out new guns and such with the military. Bumblebee was most of the time with Sam or Mikaela. And Sam had only agreed to come with Optimus this one time. And Optimus only really got to talk to Ratchet when they were conferring on how the Allspark fragment could possibly be used to bring back Jazz. Optimus had been surprised that Ratchet had let him into his med bay while he was repairing Jazz.

Aryanna walked up to Optimus, leaning her head back to look the Autobot leader in the face. " I see they are still at it."

Optimus chuckled, "Yes, they have much to discuss. Last I heard they were attempting to figure how to tell Ironhide he is now related as you would say to Barricade."

"So what you're saying is Ironhide is going to want to shoot something after learning this news?"

" In a manner of speaking yes."

"So I found out where we had but the base schematics. And there is a exit tunnel that leads right outside the Tranquility High School. To a large maintenance building of all things. It marked for a old business but that was just its cover. I can't even recall if we ever used it. But first I think," Aryanna looked towards Barricade with an mischievous smirk on her face that Optimus was almost sure another set of Autobot twins wore so well. " I think Barricade needs a makeover so to speak."

"Indeed. " Optimus looked over at Chromia and Barricade. "Barricade, Chromia could you join me?"

Barricade general protofrom features were still changing to resemble more of an Autobot than a Decepticon but is armor was not. Just from the way the Optimus had asked them over Barricade knew something wasn't quite right. He looked down at Aryanna and her smirk. Memories started running through his processors of the Mech Autobot twins and their mischief; he groaned.

"Barricade if I could offer you some advice; going with Chromia and Optimus here back to the Autobots might not be a great idea in your present alt form. "

Barricade really groaned he like his alt form it fit his personality and was fast and maneuverable in tight corners and had excellent handling. "What is your suggestion, then?"

" You seem to enjoy your alt form probably for many reason but the decals have to go. What I'm offering is a new paintjob. We have a paintbooth right here on the premises. A new paint job for a new lease of life. So how does that sounds?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update RL is a real pain. Especially when it comes to deer and cars. Groans really don't want to think about that one. So all prior disclaimers apply.

Chapter 13

Barricade turned this way and that after having to sit and wait in his newly painted form to dry. To serve and protect at all costs now was where to enslave and destroy had been. Barricade had to admit besides the smell the new paint did look good on his armour.

Aryanna came walking into the main bay, "Looking good there Cade. Is everyone ready to head back to Tranquility now ?"

Optimus had just come in with Chromia right behind him from one of the smaller bays . " I believe it a excellent idea. Along the way we need to find Chromia an appropriate alt form. "

Chromia looked between Barricade and Prime with a pout on her faceplate.

Snapping her fingers I might have a way to do that, stay right here I'll be right back." With that Aryanna ran out of the bay down one of the tunnels. The three Autobots turned towards the tunnel where Aryanna had gone upon here a very load echo of a diesel engine coming their way. As the large covered vehicle came into the bay. Aryanna set the brake letting the truck idle, she then got out. " This is one of our larger combat carriers I didn't even know still ran but he does. "This trailer is able to carry one tractor you Optimus would fit. Along with four cars so really Barricade and Chromia could both ride while we found her an alt form under cover of course."

Barricade turned to Optimus, " It would seem a excellent cover, Optimus."

"I will agree to this only if my holoform can ride up with you, Aryanna. Any extra set of eyes is always a wise plan."

That's fine Optimus but will you be able to communicate to Barricade and Chromia that way."

" We have internal communications I will be able to talk to them in that fashion. "

"Ok lets do it ."

Optimus backed into the trailer first so that he was facing the other. Barricade got onto the center lift and was raise above the trailer floor. Chromia crawled in with her legs towards Optimus and beneath the lift Barricade occupied and had most of the back compartment to be able to search for an alt form.

Aryanna drove the rig carrying the three Autobots out of the Oberon base and down the tunnel leading to Tranquility High. After exiting the mock building Aryanna headed for the car lots.

After a lot of grumbling from Barricade, Chromia chose her alt form. Optimus envied the siblings. But quickly pushed all such thought aside.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry its been sooooo long since I've updated this story.

Might be short but at least they gave me something " as she turns and glares at the Cybertonians."

All formerly displayed Disclaimers apply so on with the chappy.

Chapter 14

Prime glances over at Aryanna," Chromia sees a form she wants to check out can we stop here." the rig pulls to the curb near a motorcycle dealership. A side door slide up and Chromia climbs out of the hauler walking up the the window be better check out the cycles on display. Barricade peeps out his optics widens as he watches Chromia scan a Spyder. The three wheeled new addition to the motorcycles dealers line. The color is a metalic red with a silver undertone. Chromia jumps back into the hauler and the door closes.

The hauler pulls away from the curb heading towards the last location that Ratchet had sent to Prime as to their bases location. The drive is in silence.

As the hauler arrives at the base gates two guns being warmed up are heard as Optimus calls out, " Stand down Ironhide."

The weapons specialist reluntantly puts his cannons away, letting the hauler on to the base.

Sam and Bumblebee comes out and notice the driver of the truck and are now a bit confused. thinking wasn't Optimus with her.

The rear door to the trailer as the ramps extends out so that Optimus can back off the trailer to meet his friends and stop a certain weapons specialist if needed. Chromia is next to come off rolling right up the Ironhide before she transforms and smacks him and then jumps up hugging him around the neck. Barricade is last to exit the hauler and after doing so the ramp slides back into place and the door closes. "Autobots I know that we have several more additions to our ranks on my road trip I founds several more. Chromia is back with us and her sibling Barricade."

"BARRICADE" the rest say in unison. Bumblebee and Sam being among them

Optimus groans. " My word is final he is one of us now treat him as such. Dismissed. "

Two more smaller femmes come rushing out of the building, almost knocking Ironhide and Chromia to the ground. Winnshot and Trigger yell "Mom" as they little family reunion continues.

Barricade stays off the to side watching his sister and her family. Ratchet is able to eaily get to Barricade's side and place his hand on the mech' shoulder. "There is another that would like to see you. " Turning around Barricade sees his brother Prowl come out of the building. " He just arrived before you came back to base," with that Ratchet walks over to Optimus.

Optimus watched Aryanna as group had their family reunion as she walked over to the military barracks on the base. Captain Lennox and his team were just exiting as she approached. She snapped to attention.

((grins I know I'm bad hoping it won't be that long til my next update. please FB))


	15. Chapter 15

Next Chapter sorry its taken my sooo long.

All disclaimers still apply from chapter one

Aryanna snapped to attention as Captain Lennox and Sgt Epps came into view.

"Yeah there fly girl still grounded I see"

" Very sunny sarge, you are just a barrel of laughs."

" I see you have met our new friends" says Lennox as he looks towards the Autobots.

" Ah and here I thought they were just big imaginary friends. But seriously if you guys need any help with anything let me know. I still have access to that secret if you get my drift. And your big flamed friends knows where it is.

Ok I know really really short. But leaving you hanging for a reason I swear look for the sequel of this to be posted hopefully at least the first chapter by the end of the day if not this week, Will be a post ROTF fic


End file.
